Chance Encounter: Zoey
by MrFoxHoundSir
Summary: Last installment of the Chance Encounter series. What will the free runner Akira do when Zoey is in trouble? rater M for sexy time


Hey guys last chance encounter story this time with Zoey! And one final appearance from the infected girls! What'll happen? Read and find out!

And yes I will still be changing from perspectives should be interesting as there are six different perspectives I'll use: Zoey's, Laila's, Terry's, Samantha's, Akira's and third person omniscient

* * *

><p><strong>Chance encounter: Zoey<strong>

Akira watched silently in the rain as the other survivors traversed the rooftops. "It's slippery." He noted seeing them stumble from time to time. "I'll need to make sure they stay safe." He sighed as Terry stepped up next to him.

Terry POV

"Why Akira watch live things so intently?" I asked nudging his hand with my nose. "Terry no know." I continued causing my beloved to smile as he rubbed my head affectionately.

"You know why." He said to me before jumping over to their roof

"It's because of that girl live thing isn't it!" I yelled after him causing him to stumble into the metal thingy. "AHHAHAHA Silly Akira!" I laughed pointing at him.

Akira POV

OW! I whined rubbing my head. Stupid Terry saying nonsense like that, I moaned to myself. Nothing to it but to continue I guess. Continuing to follow the other I idly noted Laila and Samantha on the roof across the street watching as well.

"Damn it I hate rooftops!" Francis yelled loudly over the pounding rain. He really hates a lot of things doesn't he?

"Francis shut up do you want to alert the horde?" Bill asked angrily looking over his shoulder. "Cause if you do we'll leave you behind!" That's harsh…really harsh

"Oh fine I get it old man!" Francis retorted crossing his arms over his chest. "Grouchy old fart." He muttered only to get punched in the arm by Zoey. "Ow…what was that for?" Zoey said nothing as she followed after Bill. Francis…is kind of dub isn't he I wondered to myself as I made sure not to make any noise as I tailed them.

Zoey POV

"Something's following us." I whispered looking over my shoulder for what felt like the 100th time. "What is it?"

Bill glanced back and looked sternly at the surroundings "I can't see anything." He eventually muttered. "You sure kiddo?" he asked me causing me to frown.

"Yeah, I always feel like there's someone watching us." I explained some what self-consciously.

"You sure it ain't Francis looking at your chest or your ass?" Louis asked shoving Francis a little.

"Watch it chump or I'll shove you into a pile of Vampires." Francis growled.

"They're zombies Francis" I corrected him with a roll of my eyes as I looked around one more time to be sure.

"BOOMER!" Bill shouted as the fat infected vomited on us. "Ah damn it." Bill muttered as he moved to a corner to fend of the inevitable attack.

"I hate boomers." Francis muttered trying to wipe the bile off his face.

"We know." Louis, Bill, and I all stated in unison as the horde rushed us.

Akira POV

"Oh great… a horde." I muttered as I pulled my knife and waited to see what would happen. They seemed to be doing good as they covered each other as the rain began washing off the Boomer Bile.

"HUNTER!" I heard Louis scream as a feral pounced on top of him. "Get it off me!" Bill hastily shoved the hunter off of Louis as Zoey placed three bullets in its skull.

"Look out another Boomer!" Francis shouted as a boomer jumped right in front of Bill's line of fire. The force of the Boomer's explosion knocked them all back. Zoey unfortunately happened to be next to the ledge and lost her balance. I didn't even think I just jumped down the fire escape and then jumped forward hoping to save her life.

All POV

Akira managed to catch Zoey mid flight as pulling her closer to him as they crashed through the window landing in an office cubicle. Groaning Akira looked around as he sat up Zoey slowly coming to. "You okay?" he asked as she noticed him and reached for her weapon.

"You can talk?" she whispered in shock.

"Of course I can, I'm not an infected." Akira grinned showing off pearly white teeth. "And you almost went splat against the pavement down below." He informed her

"Oh…thanks." Zoey muttered putting her gun away. "Were you the one following us?" she asked looking around.

"Shush…." Akira urged hearing faint crying. "Witch." He whispered as he pulled out a knife and began moving forward.

Samantha POV

"Hey *cough* he went inside with that girl. *cough*" I muttered glancing over at Laila who seemed to be tapping her nails together, a habit I noticed she had when nervous.

"Should we help them?" she asked me looking up at my face with those doe like eyes of hers. For some reason I felt the urge to pull her up against me when she looked at me like that but I ignored it.

"Yeah, *cough* let's get over there *cough* before Terry does something stupid." I muttered as we headed down the stairs so we could get to Akira.

Terry POV

Why Akira save girl thing? Is no fair she get snuggle time! I want Snuggle time! Go get Akira now! They go here right? Akira where are you! Terry want snuggle time! WAH TERRY NO LIKE WHEN AKIRA HAS SNUGGLE TIME WITH OTHERS!

Zoey POV

"What was that?" I asked my savior as we crept along the wall in an attempt to avoid the witch.

"Terry." He responded back sounding more annoyed than worried. "She's…a sentient Huntress." He explained apparently seeing my confusion.

"What?" I couldn't help but ask dumb founded. "You mean as in a girl hunter? She can talk?"

"Yeah startled me too." He muttered scratching his cheek in thought. "She's very clingy though." He continued turning red in the face.

I blinked in surprise, was he talking about…nah couldn't be. "You mean she likes you right?" I asked just to be sure.

"You could say that." He muttered looking away from me.

"Oh…OH!" I gasped realizing what was going on. "You…her…that?" I babbled senselessly waving my arms around wildly trying to express my thoughts. "How?" I finally managed to ask causing him to sigh.

"She uh…saved me from a witch…by giving her sugar." He stated shocking me. Sugar…really? "Then she followed me to a safe room and uh pounced on me after we cleaned her up."

I really couldn't believe what I was hearing so I did what any other zombie apocalypse survivor would do…I ignored it and moved on. "Let's go then" I muttered, I swear I saw a sweat drop form on his head.

Laila POV

I hope Akira is okay…I can hear one of my sisters here. They don't seem to like him all that much…even though he has such wonderful hands. Oh I can feel my cheeks heating up, such naughty thoughts! Oh dear Sam's giving me one of those 'what are you doing?' looks!

"What?" I asked defensively. AH stupid I shouldn't be so defensive she'll know something's up!

"You're weird." Sam told me bluntly. She's so mean. I think I'll cry!

"MEANY!" I cried out running away from her.

Akira POV

"Hold a moment I hear something" I muttered holding up my hand. Zoey looked at me as she reached for her weapon. "Sounds like."

"MEANY!" a white blur rammed into me bowling me over and a tangled mess of limbs, the force in which I was hit was enough to knock me into Zoey causing all three of us to land in a heap.

"Laila…" I managed to mutter weakly as Zoey seemed to have stars circling her head. "What happened?" I asked the witch as she clutched my shirt and started crying.

"Sam called me weird!" she cried before burying her face in my shirt once more.

"Another of your friends?" Zoey asked awake and ready to punch me as I was still on top of her. Getting up quickly I apologized to Zoey as she dusted her pants off. "You know a witch too?" she asked amazed as I calmed Laila down by rubbing her head.

"Yeah…she's the one Terry saved me from…" I explained as Laila peeked around to look at Zoey before she quickly hid behind me. "She likes sweets." I continued trying to get Laila to reveal herself.

"Hi…" she mumbled softly peeking out from behind me. "You smell sweet." She stated "just like Terry does when she comes back in." I nearly fell over in shock since every time that happened Laila ended up pushing Terry down.

"I don't think here is a very good place for that Laila" I muttered as she pulled away from me and began sniffing Zoey making the girl shift around a bit.

"Should I be worried?" Zoey asked backing away slowly. Shaking my head I explained.

"Only if the thought of having a lesbian experience with her bothers you." I smiled hoping to make it sound less terrifying than some might find it. Zoey was staring at me oddly so I tilted my head to the side. "What?" I asked as Laila pressed her body against Zoey's, basking in the scent Zoey apparently gave off.

"Alright I'm worried." Zoey muttered trying to push Laila away from her. I was about to say something but Samantha beat me to it, when did she get here anyways?

"Ah sorry girl *cough* nothing we do will make *cough* her stop." Sam explained as I nodded my head in agreement. "Need to satisfy *cough* her craving for sweets."

"How am I supposed to do that?" Zoey asked us as Laila began tugging at her zipper.

"Laila want snuggle time?" Terry asked hopping into the room before firmly attaching herself at my side.

"Yes, Laila wants snuggle time." I answered her before rubbing her head.

"Snuggle time?" Zoey asked curiously.

"Sex" Sam explained in a single word.

**Lemon: All POV**

Zoey blushed as Laila finally managed to undo her zipper as she pulled Zoey's sweater off of her body. "She's eager…isn't she?" Zoey asked as she pulled off her bra allowing Laila to suckle on her bare breasts. Feeling the witch tugging at her pants Zoey undid them before they were ripped off letting her jeans and panties pool around her feet.

"Well if they're *cough* going to do it *cough* I might as well join in" Sam shrugged before stripping as well. Terry practically jumped out of her clothing as Akira sighed before he stripped as well.

Stepping behind Zoey Sam pulled her down into her lap bringing Laila down as well who refused to release Zoey as she continued to suckle on the girl's breasts. "Are they really that sweet?" Zoey asked curiously feeling like a mother breast feeding her child.

"Terry wants to know too!" Terry shouted before happily suckling on Zoey's other breast.

"Ah hey!" Zoey whined as Sam and Akira laughed at her plight. "That's not funny!" she cried out as Akira stepped behind Terry and pierced her with a finger. "Ow! She nipped my nipple!" Zoey cried out in pain as tears welled up in her eyes. "They're sensitive be more careful!"

Akira grinned as he continued pumping Terry with his finger. "You hear that Terry?" he asked as Terry released Zoey's breasts in order to moan.

Samantha, likewise, used her tongue to penetrate Laila's open pussy causing the normally shy witch to squeak in surprise. Feeling both of them stop their sucking Zoey sighed as she wrapped her arms around them, "I hope you two aren't going to leave me all worked up like this." She said tightening her hold on them just a bit.

"Of course not." Laila squeaked terrified by the strange aura of doom surrounding Zoey. Terry and Laila both trailed kisses down Zoey's body as they each licked her quivering flower causing Zoey to moan in pleasure as she threw her head back.

Samantha got up and stood over Zoey allowing the girl to lick her as she continued using her tongue to tease poor Laila who was beginning to gyrate her hips. "I think we're ready." Akira muttered lining himself up with Terry's dripping wet pussy. Thrusting forward into Terry, she smashed her lips against Zoey's bosom in order to muffle her screams. In an effort to muffle her voice Terry began suckling on Zoey's breasts once more as Akira continued to fuck her senseless.

"Terry going to come!" Terry screamed releasing Zoey's breasts moaning in ecstasy.

"Me too." Akira grunted increasing his pace, before stiffening up as he released his first load into Terry's waiting pussy. Pulling out Akira watched as a mixture of their fluids dribbled out of Terry and onto the floor.

Samantha saw this and pulled away from Zoey as she sat on Terry's face before using her tongue to clean the huntress up. "Lick me." She ordered causing Terry to mewl as she did as instructed.

Akira smiled as he moved over to Laila who, in her haste to taste Zoey had left her clothing on. Grabbing the hem of her skirt he lifted it up over her ass before prodding her a few times. Sensing what he wanted Laila wiggled her butt a few times giving him the okay. "As always you're very tight." Akira muttered groaning as he pushed into Laila's ready and willing body. Moaning into Zoey's pussy Laila paused her licking allowing Zoey to crawl underneath her as she brought the witch into a searing kiss. "Oh that's hot!" Akira muttered kissing Laila's shoulder as he thrusted into her.

Feeling the pressure again Akira stiffened as he released another load. Pulling out he saw that some semen was dripping out of Laila and onto Zoey as the witch broke the kiss and stood up before moving to sit on top of Zoey's face. "Akira, Zoey wants it now." Laila whispered slyly spreading Zoey's lower lips for him.

"Well then I'll help myself." Akira stated lining himself up with Zoey. Feeling him enter her Zoey moaned loudly into Laila's pussy causing the witch to throw her head back as the vibrations stimulated her clitoris.

"It's so good." Laila moaned grasping her own breasts and molding them in circles as Zoey ate her out. Akira watched as the force of his penetrations bounced Zoey's breasts back and forth in a circular fashion.

"Zoey is kind of perky isn't she?" Akira asked using his right hand to pinch her nipple. "Is it because of all the running you have to do?" Akira asked started to rub her breast. "It's surprisingly firm for such a large cup size."

Sam glanced over "Wow…you're right…she is kind of big isn't she?" Samantha asked crawling over to get a better look as Terry did the same. "Doesn't it hurt running with these things all the time?"

Zoey blushed and attempted to cover up her chest. "With a bra it isn't much trouble." She muttered as Laila lifted herself up and moved to Zoey's side. "What, are they really that big?" Zoey asked self consciously.

Akira, seeing such a cute face, couldn't hold back anymore as he started pounding her with all his might. "Ah you're too cute!" he cried out feeling himself ejaculating inside her.

Stiffening up as she reached her own orgasm Zoey clenched her legs around Akira's waist holding him in place "Oh that was good." Zoey muttered going limp on the ground.

"I'm spent." Akira muttered trying to catch his breath. Frowning Samantha shoved him onto his back and mounted him. "HEY!" Akira cried out in alarm.

"My turn!" Sam stated bouncing wildly on top of him.

"Hey if you do it that roughly I'll…!"

**Lemon end Akira POV**

Ow…my hips….they hurt. "Why did you do that?" I asked weakly as Sam seemed really happy as we all rested. I think I might have displaced something….

"What *cough* you had fun *cough* didn't you?" she asked using Terry as a pillow. Terry didn't seem to mind as she was using Zoey as a pillow and Laila was leaning against me, fast asleep.

Zoey chuckled at my expense as she ran her fingers through Terry's hair. Terry seems happy as she begins to purr. "Now we need to figure out how to get you back to your group without getting shot at." I muttered pulling on my clothes. It was getting kind of cold now that we weren't screwing each other.

Zoey frowned at that. "They're probably already at the safe house" she stated unhappily. "I don't like it, but we'll never catch up to them." She stated knowing tht Bill set a fast pace.

I frowned in response. "That isn't good." I muttered looking around. If she can't return to her group should we look after her? I wondered.

"Stay with us. *cough*" Samantha stated rubbing Zoey's cheek. "We have a pretty good *cough* safe spot in a *cough* nearby building." Well if they were okay with it I guess it would be fine.

Zoey smiled and nodded her head. "Thanks…uh…what are your names?" she asked sheepishly causing me to palm my face since I never introduced myself to her.

"I'm Akira, the hunter is Terry, the witch is Laila, and the smoker is Samantha." I introduced all of us as Terry and Sam greeted her in their own ways.

"I'm Zoey I hope to get along with you!" she smiled at us, an infectious smile as I found myself doing the same.

* * *

><p><span>End <span>

Alright that ends my Chance Encounter series I hope you liked it. Keep an eye out for my other works and feel free to ask any questions you may have.


End file.
